Dance With Me
by AusllysMusic
Summary: AU Raura Laura Marano is a famous performer, and Ross Lynch is her main backup dancer, and they're best friends. When Ross hurts his ankle during rehearsal for her biggest show ever, she finds a hot guy, who gets on Ross's nerves, Ross and Laura get in a fight. Will they be able to resolve their fight? Or will their friendship be ruined forever because of jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loves!**

 **So, today I have a new one-shot for y'all that I think you'll love! Before I say anything else, I just want to say that** ** _all_** **idea credits for this one go to my bestie, Umamah. You can follow her on twitter and fanfiction: unreal_zebra (for both of them). I'm the writer to her rocker, if that makes any sense haha**

 **Cover image credits to another amazing person, Lecx! Follow her on twitter: darlingmarano**

 **Anyways, this is completely AU Raura, and I've never done anything this much AU before, so we'll see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the writing. Literally, the idea isn't even mine haha**

 **Word Count: 1,868**

"Another amazing show." Ross smiled, walking up to Laura after the show that night. Laura had become a famous popstar about two or three years ago. He was her main backup dancer, but also her best friend.

"Thanks! You did awesome too!" she giggled, going in for a hug. Both of them were already sweaty from the bright stage lights and from all the dancing they'd just done, so neither of them cared.

They walked to their dressing rooms, which were conveniently right next to each other. Ross went into his, made sure he'd put everything in his backpack, because they couldn't get anything back that they left in the venue, and shut the door. Laura, however, had a lot of stuff to carry. So, when she came out of the door, clearly struggling to hold everything, Ross grabbed some of her stuff.

"Thanks." She said, smiling up at him. This was one thing he liked about her: their height difference, meaning she had to look up at him whenever they talked.

Laura and Ross left the venue, making sure to thank all the crew and the rest of the backup dancers, and then walked outside, where they were swarmed by fans. Not that they weren't used to this. Obviously, they were Laura's fans, not his, but he didn't mind. Occasionally, some fans asked for his autograph, too, knowing that he was the main dancer.

He loved watching Laura interact with her fans. She cared so much about every single one of them, and he found it as the cutest thing ever.

After about an hour, the security came and escorted them away from the fans. "Bye, loves! I love y'all so so so much! Thank you for coming to the show tonight!" Laura called out to them as she was being dragged away.

They finally arrived at Ross's car. As always, he'd driven her to the venue. When they were on tour, he'd use his rental car, and the two of them would drive back to the hotel where they were staying. But, they weren't on tour now. They were just doing some local shows in the LA area, where they both lived.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Ross asked as they got into his car. After each show, they'd always go out for ice cream, no matter how late it was.

"How about Baskin Robbins?" she said.

"Sure. It'll be about a 30 minute drive, based on the fact that there are still a bunch of cars around the venue."

"Alright. As long as we can listen to music, I'm fine."

"Oh. Well actually, I'm sick of listening to music." He joked, but made it sound believable.

But she knew him too well. "No you're not." Then, she reached over to the radio and turned it on.

They both burst out laughing, something that always happened when they were together. If they didn't laugh when they were together, something is wrong.

"Another great show from Laura Marano tonight." They heard the radio announcer say.

"Why yes it was." Ross said, smiling. He then turned on a shuffled playlist of their favorite artist of all time, Walk the Moon. "SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" they both yelled as loud as they could.

After listening to a few more songs, Ross pulled up to the Baskin Robbins. "We're here!" he said.

"Yay!" She squealed, causing him to laugh.

"Wow, you're really excited about this!" he said.

"Yeah, duh! This is my favorite ice cream place!" she said, as they walked in the door.

They ordered their ice creams, and Ross payed for both of them, as always. "Ross, please, let me pay just once!" she said.

"There will be no such thing. You did so well tonight, you deserve a treat!" he answered. He always responded with this, no matter how many times she'd ask.

They ate their ice cream, and when they finished, Ross drove them back to his apartment, the other part of their post-show tradition. They'd always pick several movies to watch, but usually only end up getting through one before falling asleep in each other's arms on his couch. And tonight was no different. After watching _The Lion King,_ one of her favorite movies, they planned to watch one of their favorite DCOMs, _High School Musical,_ but fell asleep on each other's shoulders during the first musical number.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Ross was currently in his apartment watching Netflix. He was supposed to meet up with Laura later, and they'd head to rehearsal together. He had just started a new episode of the series he was binge watching when he heard someone, who he later figured out was Laura, running into his apartment, screaming.

"OH MY GOSH ROSS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH!" she yelled, racing towards the couch and flopping down next to him.

"WHO?!" he replied, trying to sound just as excited, though he had no clue why she was excited.

"ONLY THE OWNERS OF THE BIGGEST VENUE IN LOS ANGELES!" she squealed.

"And what venue is that?"

"GET THIS: THE STAPLES CENTER! THEY WANT ME TO PLAY A SHOW THERE!"

Ross gasped, happily. "OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO AMAZING!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"And you totally deserve it!" he said, smiling at his excited best friend.

" _We_ totally deserve it." She said, putting her hand on top of his, and they smiled at each other for a second, before removing their hands.

"So, when's the show?" he asked.

"In 2 weeks!" she squealed.

* * *

They were at rehearsal the next week. All of her band and dancers were not only excited for Laura, but excited for themselves because in slightly less than two weeks, they'd be performing for 18,000 people! Everyone was super energetic at rehearsal that day.

They'd just gone over, for the billionth time, one of their new dance routines for her song "Dancing Around the Truth" (they decided to up their game from the old, too-easy choreography).

"Whoo! Great job guys! Just one more time, and I'll think we'll have it perfect and then call it a day!"

Many people sighed, but didn't argue. Even the band was tired, and they weren't the ones doing the dance number.

They began to play the music, and everything was fine up until the first chorus. Ross had his "solo" dance with Laura during the first chorus, and that was when it all went wrong. "We keep dancing around the- -"

"OUCH!" Ross said, grabbing his ankle.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Laura said, rushing to his side.

"I- I don't know." Ross said.

"Let's get that foot propped up," Laura's lead guitar player said, the rest of the dancers moving the ottoman to the foot of the couch. He limped over to the couch, leaning on Laura and another dancer so he wouldn't fall.

As he sat down, the drummer ran into the room with ice packs. "Here you go," he said, handing them to Laura, who handed them to Ross.

"Here, put these on before it starts to swell more than it already has." She said. "Now, what happened? Everything was going fine."

"I think I just twisted my ankle. Probably one too many run-through's of the dance. I think I can still dance."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'll be okay, hopefully." He sighed.

"Alright everyone, I guess that's all for today. You all did so great! Keep up the amazing work!" Laura said, giving everyone high-fives as they left. Now, it was just Ross and Laura.

"Alright, well, since you clearly are hurt, why don't you come back to my place and maybe we can watch a few movies and see if you feel better, yeah?" Laura smiled.

Ross nodded, saying, "I think that'd be good, if you don't mind."

"No worries!" Laura smiled, and helped him up from where he was sitting.

* * *

They arrived at Laura's apartment. Usually, they'd take the stairs (they both agreed that the elevator was for lazy people), but today, he couldn't really take the stairs.

"Thanks for doing all this for me," Ross said, as he and Laura limped into the apartment.

"Again, no problem. You're my best friend, and I know you'd do the same thing for me if I got hurt." She smiled, while helping him sit down on her couch.

They decided to watch High School Musical, because they'd never gotten the chance to watch it last week.

* * *

The next day, Ross still came to rehearsal, though his foot still hurt.

"Hey Ross, how's your foot?" Laura's drummer asked.

"Uh, it's okay."

"Hi Ross! How are ya?" Laura smiled, walking up to him.

"It still hurts a little, but I think I'll be okay to rehearse today."

Laura looked down for a second. "Erg, about that, we kinda found a substitute dancer for you."

"What? But I already know all the choreography!"

"But your foot is hurt! Plus, this guy is also a professional dancer, so he can learn in time for the show next week."

This made Ross upset that they didn't even ask him if he wanted a replacement, but he didn't argue, because Laura was already having a conversation with someone else.

And then, in walked the hottest dancer (besides himself) Ross had ever seen. Who was this guy, and why had he never seen him before?

Before he could ask any questions, Laura ran up to the unfamiliar person and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Laura said.

"No biggie!" he responded.

Laura looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Ross. "Oh! Ross, this is Liam. He'll be dancing your part in 'Dancing Around the Truth'." Laura said.

"Oh." Ross said, his voice going quiet. "Nice to meet you Liam, I'm Ross." Ross said, deciding he should still be polite.

They had started rehearsing DATT again. Every time Liam and Laura did what was supposed to be _his_ and Laura's part, Ross got more and more jealous. But what he got the most outraged was when after they finished up for the day, Liam whispered something in Laura's ear, but Ross heard it. "Wanna come to my apartment? I have something I wanna show you…" Liam said with a smirk.

Laura laughed, taking it as a joke. "I would, but I have plans today. Maybe some other time?" she said, before walking away.

Ross was surprised that someone would even say something so pervy to _his_ Laura. But he didn't want to say anything, because he knew it would make Laura upset.

* * *

The next day at rehearsal, Ross still came, but sat out the whole time, an unhappy look on his face. During the break, Laura finally approached him, and said, "Are you okay? You've had a strange, upset look on your face this whole day."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell."

"Fine, I'm not. But can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, but this conversation isn't over. You're coming to my apartment after rehearsal so we can talk." She said, more as a demand than a question, and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross went to Laura's apartment after rehearsal, like she told him.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants, what's wrong?" Laura said, as they sat on the couch.

"Will you think what I'm about to say is silly?" he asked.

"Of course not."

"Okay. I'm just upset about everything: my foot, not being able to rehearse, you get what I mean." 

"Oh, Ross, you're upset that you won't be able to perform?"

"Well, that's not what I mea-"

She cut him off. "There will be other big shows! There's no need to get upset over this one. Now, let's try and get your mind off things. Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Uh… sure." He said, sighing as she walked into the kitchen to make them some popcorn.

' _That's not what I meant! I'm upset because you don't get that your new dancer is a total perv!'_ he thought.

It was three days before the big performance, and Ross was more mad than ever at Liam. He'd said so many pervy things that week to Laura, all of which she continued taking as jokes and ignored.

But what happened next was one of the worst things Liam could do. "Hey, Laura. Ross just told me that he thinks that he's the main act of the show, and everyone just pays attention to him." Liam said, obviously lying to Laura. Ross would never even think something like that!

"What? No, that's not like him." She answered.

"Yeah, it's not. But he told me that he thinks he deserves to be more famous that you because he works harder. He thinks that you're a spoiled brat and you get everything you want."

That was the last straw for Laura. "You know what? He deserves to be punished. Ugh, I can't believe him!" she said, storming away. Instead of confronting Ross, she chose to avoid him all day, despite his attempts to talk to her.

That afternoon, Ross went over to Laura's apartment, though she wasn't expecting him. As he walked in, she looked up from the TV and her expression immediately turned sour.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Laura screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ross said, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know what you told Liam." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so confused. What?"

"Don't play innocent. I know you think you're _so much better than me_ and that _I'm such a spoiled brat"_ she yelled.

"What? I never said that! You know I wouldn't ever dare to say something like that!"

"Well, you're clearly lying. Liam said you told him all about how you're the main act and you work so much harder than me."

At that moment, Ross knew what had happened. He sensed that Liam was jealous of him, based on the way that Liam never even tried to be nice to him. So, Liam had made it up to make Laura mad at Ross.

"Laura, he made that up! He's the one that's lying!"

"Stop being so childish! You know what? Just get out of my apartment. I don't want you here."

"Lau-"

"Save it. Get out right now." She demanded. So he left, feeling helpless. How do you even fix a problem like this?

Laura avoided him up until the day of the big performance. Ross already had a performer pass, so he could still get in and be with the rest of the dancers and band before the show.

"Hi, guys. Do you happen to know where Laura is?" he asked as he entered the band's dressing room.

"Probably in her dressing room."

"Thanks. And good luck out there! I'm sure you'll do amazing!" Ross said to them as he exited the room.

He wandered until he found Laura's dressing room. He heard voices from inside, which he assumed were her makeup team. But when he knocked on the door and heard, "come in" and entered the room, the only people he saw were Laura and Liam.

Laura sighed when she saw him.

"Laura, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"No. Go away."

"Laura, please? I need to say some stuff."

"Fine. Liam, will you please excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be in my dressing room if you need me." He said, before leaving the room.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want you to just listen to what I have to say, and don't say anything until I'm done." 

"I'll try."

"Okay, I'll start out by saying that I know you're mad at me. And I want to tell you that no matter what you think, I know that you know deep down inside that I'd never say anything like what Liam told you I did. Ever. My parents definitely raised me better than that. And you know me better than that. So, I just want you to know that even if you don't believe me, I promise you that I never did say that I'm better than you and it was just a giant lie."

"Alright. Ross, this is hard for me to say, but I do believe you. I've wanted to believe you. But every time I saw Liam, he'd remind me of what you supposedly said, and I guess I just forgot that you'd never say anything that bad about someone. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too."

"Why? It wasn't your fault that Liam said that about you."

"I know, I just feel bad about all the drama."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him." 

"Thanks. You really are the best friend anyone could have." Laura smiled.

They spent the night playing board games, watching TV, eating pizza and ice cream, and laughing.

"Liam, I need to talk to you." Laura said as she entered her dancer's dressing room the day before the big show.

"Okay, what's up?" Liam smiled, shutting his laptop.

"I know that you lied about what Ross said. He would never _ever_ say anything like that. You _humiliated_ me in front of my best friend. I don't hire people who do that. So, I'm going to have to ask you to pack your bags after tomorrow night's show."

"You're firing me?" 

"Yes. And don't try to change my mind. I'll see you at 2:00 rehearsal tomorrow. Don't be late." She said, before storming out of the room.

It was the day of the show. Laura was feeling so many mixed emotions. She was extremely excited and happy about performing tonight, but was also extremely upset with Liam. "Ugh, why did he have to do that?!" Laura said to herself, for about the millionth time.

Laura was feeling super anxious about what would happen during the show, especially because she had so many dances that involved Liam. She asked Ross for advice, and they decided to listen to "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift together. "Wow, I actually feel so much better!" Laura said when the song ended.

"Laura, it's time for you to go on." Laura's tour manager said through her dressing room door.

"Yay! I'll be right out!" she called.

"You're gonna do amazing. Break a leg. I wish I could be out there with you!" Ross smiled as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks, Ross. I wish you could be, too."

Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room.

"Whoahhhh. What. Just. Happened?" Ross said, before going out to his front row seat.

Soon after he sat down, the music started that Ross knew so well. Usually, the intro music to Boombox, the first song, was his cue to go stand with Laura on the rising platform to the stage. But tonight, it was Liam doing that, which made him cringe.

"Hi Los Angeles! What's up? I'm so excited to be here tonight! Let's press play on the boombox, shall we?" Laura said into her microphone, before skipping to a big "boombox" and pushing the play button.

"Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah." Laura sang.

Ross couldn't stop thinking about how Laura had kissed him. Did she like him?

"Yeah you're my boom, boom, boombox baby." Laura sang, smiling. Had he really been thinking about Laura for the entire song? 

The rest of the show went great, as always. Apparently, Ross was the only one in the audience who noticed the tension between Laura and Liam. But that was good, he guessed.

"Thank you so much Staples Center! You guys are amazing! Thank you all for coming out here tonight to spend time with me! I love each and every one of you, don't ever forget it! See you soon!" Laura said, and then the lights went black.

"Encore, encore!" the audience yelled. Ross knew that they always tried to make the encore dance the best one.

Tonight, they'd selected Dancing Around the Truth for the encore show. Ross was mad that it wasn't _him_ up there doing the dance that _he_ choreographed just for this show.

It made him happy to see the smile on Laura's face the entire show, though. Anyone could tell that performing was the thing that made her happiest.

And then he realized something. He was crushing on Laura Marie Marano. But not only that. He was _in love_ with her.

After the show, Ross went back to Laura's dressing room to wait for her to come. When she walked in the door, Ross ran up to her, wrapped her in a hug, picked her up, and swung her around. "Whoah!" Laura said when he put her down.

"Laura, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ah, thank you! I loved every second of it!" she smiled. "And there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Me too." Ross said.

"You go first," they both said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"Okay, I'll go." Laura laughed. "So, um, I'm just gonna say it: I'minlovewithyou," Laura said so fast that he didn't understand.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Ross. I have been for a while."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure." 

"I love you, too." Ross said, before smashing his lips onto hers.


End file.
